Joy Follows Tears
by LavenderHaze
Summary: They used to be best friends. Something happened. Now they're acting like foreigners. What will fate decide to do about this? Inuyasha inside. R&R please. Main pair:read to find out. Other pairs: Sango&Miroku. Tenten&Neji, Naru&Hina, Ino&Shika, Inu
1. A Not So Perfect Life

**A/N:** Before I start the story… I want you to know I'll probably have a few songs in here

that I DO NOT own! So anyways, enjoy the story. It's my first so please be nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Not So Perfect Life

Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee─SMASH! A long, white arm extended and smashed the poor alarm clock to smithereens. A pink-haired girl bolted upright, looking at the time. It was 5:30a.m.

Now, who is this girl you may ask? Well… This is the one and only… Sakura Haruno! The pink hair's a dead giveaway. Well, Sakura lives the life that every girl dreams of having (**A/N:** Ok, so maybe not every girl. Lol). She's the lead singer in a popular and very successful band, X-Electrified, she goes to a high school for the rich and famous, has hot celebrity friend, and lives alone in a beautiful mansion. Everyday there are rehearsals, photo shoots, fans screaming for autographs, and more. It was perfect. Her life seemed perfect.

But… it wasn't. Underneath the broken smile and half-hearted laughs, the calm but steady attitude, and the continuing kindness was what everyone failed to notice: Shattered hope and a broken heart. Remorse and regret for a great opportunity lost. Grief buried her heart completely…

Anyways, let's get back to the Sakura's not so perfect life.

'Ugh! What should I wear today?' Sakura thought, swinging open the door of her gigantic walk-in closet and stepping in.

All the clothes were neatly organized by category and shoes were lined neatly on a shelf. Accessories such as hats, scarves, and purses hung on a big rack in the corner. Reaching into an area of the closet, Sakura randomly pulled out a plain white tank top. To go with it, she found fitting dark denim jeans. Then, from the sweater section, she pulled out a read cable knit hoodie.

Sakura then stepped inside the bathroom to take a shower. Slipping off her comfortable PJs, she stepped into the shower.

"AIEEEEE!!!" Sakura jumped and screamed for the water was so FRIGGIN' COLD!!!

------

After the freezing shower, Sakura proceeded to hair and makeup. Unfortunately, her hair was starting to frizz so she decided to put gel, but there was no more.

"Argh!" Sakura growled and tied her hair back in a slick ponytail.

------

"We are here, Miss Haruno," Sakura's limo driver said curtly.

Groaning, Sakura stepped out and walked into the bustling halls of Konoha Wealth High. Thus start Sakura Haruno's living hell.


	2. Sakura's Horror

Sorry my last chapter was so short. I'll try to make my chapters longer now. 'Try' being the keyword. Heheh… So enjoy the 2nd chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Sakura's Horror

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura's fellow band members started walking up to her.

"Hi everyone," Sakura grumbled moodily.

"Bad morning?" Kiba asked.

"How could you tell?" Sakura scowled.

"Oh Whatever. Anyways, have you heard of the new students? I heard there are four," Ino put in.

"Four? Really? That means another welcome party though…" Tenten said thoughtfully.

"What song should we play? I mean, all the bands must perform and we want to have a good song so we don't look stupid," Kiba said.

"STUPID?! Are you serious?! We're one of the most popular bands in Konoha!" Sakura screamed.

"Okay… Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Well… She is having a bad morning…" Hinata reminded everybody.

"OMG! Let's get to class or else we're late!" Tenten looked at her gold watch.

Sighing, Sakura trudged to her homeroom class with Kakashi Once inside; she plopped down at the very back seat at the far left corner and started to gaze out the window.

Suddenly… POOF! Kakashi appeared in front of the class. Several gasps were heard.

"OMG! It's a miracle! Kakashi-sensei came ON TIME!!" Naruto, who was one of Sakura's friends from the band Painful As It Seems, gasped.

"Heaven must be answering out call!" Kiba looked up at the ceiling as light poured down on him and the angels started to sing 'hallelujah'.

Sakura had to laugh at this. Kakashi on the other hand, sweatdropped and cleared his throat loudly for silence.

"Ahem. Anyways, let me introduce our new students. Okay, you can come in now," Kakashi nodded towards the door.

It opened slowly and in came……… GAARA and his girlfriend MAI?!

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt the tears threatening to spill. Her whole world shattered once again. Kiba and Tenten, being her two closest friends, shot her worried looks, but they were ignored.

"Yes Sakura?" Kakashi called.

"I-I need t-to g-go use the re-restroom," Sakura tried to prevent herself from breaking down.

"Go ahead."

Standing up, Sakura walked to the front of the room, pushed past Gaara and Mai, and power-walked out the door.


	3. She Finally Broke Down

Please don't get mad at me for such short chapters. I'm not the best writer around here…though I will try my best to write well. And once again apologies for the short chapters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: She Finally Broke Down

Once inside the privacy of the bathroom stall, Sakura leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor, hands covering her mouth. The warm tears that she had held back for so long now spilled at long last. Her walls had finally shattered. After a long time of holding it back, she finally broke down.

'Why does he have to come back? Why?! Please, I beg of you! Gaara, please go back to where you came from.'

Clutching her stomach, Sakura bent down and let her tears fall freely and rapidly on the floor. All the painful and regretful memories started to flood back.

_**FLASHBACK**_

****"Sakura… I have a confession to make," Gaara blushed and looked down at the rug.

"Yeah?" Sakura smiled curiously.

"I-I LOVE YOU!" Gaara burst out, red in the face.

Sakura froze. Her whole world was spinning. Did she love him back? What should she say? How did this happen?

"G-Gaara… I-I don't know what to say. I'm really, really sorry but… I don't love you that way…" Sakura whispered.

"Oh, then I'm sorry I wasted your time," the cold, unemotional mask was put on again.

"I'm sorry…"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Now Sakura understood her mistake. She missed the opportunity. It was all gone now. Sakura finally knew how it felt to be rejected.

'I'm so stupid! I let the chance slip. Now he has a girlfriend who loves him with all her heart. Se's beautiful, probably smarter than me, and probably more skilled. I don't stand a chance. She's everything Gaara would want.'

Her tear-stained face described all the hidden pain in her heart. Sakura could no longer hide it.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Sakura could hear footsteps. Then somebody knocked on the stall door.

"Sakura… You've been in there for quite a long time. Are you okay? I mean, I understand your pain and all but, shouldn't you come out? We can talk."

It was Tenten. Sakura, who was desperate to ease the pain, burst out of the stall. Her hair was a mess and her face was wet with tears.

"Sakura… Look, why don't you wash up and let's get back to class. The welcome party's gonna start soon and you don't want to be late. You know how Tsunade-sama is," Tenten soothingly rubbed Sakura's back.

Sakura merely nodded and did as she was told.


	4. Summertime Friends

Thanks for reviewing! I'm really hoping for more but then again, I just started it. So anyways, here's the 4th chapter. Inuyasha characters are introduced in this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Summertime Friends

"What should we sing?" Kiba pondered aloud.

"I don't know. There are so many songs to choose from. But, my main choices would be Best Rest of Your Life, I Luv You, When I'm Ready Love Will Find Me, and Cloud 9," Ino gushed.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru scowled and yawned.

"How's about we just sing Big Girls Don't Cry," Sakura mumbled (**A/N:** I don't own the song but I do have the album! By the way, the song's by Fergie).

"Okay then," Hinata smiled faintly.

---------

"Okay everybody! Give it up for… X-Electrified! Yeah baby!" Gai yelled into the mic, not saying 'youthful' for once.

"Okay, it's our turn. Ya ready?" Kiba whispered.

Closing her eyes then opening them again, Sakura nodded. Stepping out onto the stage, Sakura grabbed the mic and waited until it was her cue to sing. When it was, her voice came out sweet and strong:

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_Be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, serenity_

_I hope you know_

_I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal_

_Myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now _

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_The path that I'm walkin; I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they_

_And I foresee the dark if I stay_

_I hope you know_

_I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal_

_Myself and I _

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Like a little school mate in a school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend _

_And you'll be my Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_Cuz I wanna hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late and dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know _

_I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal _

_Myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But it's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

As the music died down, the crowd started to applause.

"Yeah Sakura!" a familiar voice screamed.

Sakura looked down to see four people jumping up and down wildly, waving their arms. Two were girls, two were guys.

'Wait a minute. That's Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha?! OMG! What are they doing here?!'

Screaming, Sakura ran off the stage and greeted her four friends whom she had met over the summer.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The beach ball rolled over across lumps of golden sand and bumped into the back of someone's foot. The person turned around, tossing shining, black hair over her shoulders.

Blinking, she questioned, "What was that?"

Sakura, clad in a purple and blue floral bikini top with a matching sarong over denim jeans, ran to pick up the beach ball.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized.

"Oh. It's okay. The name's Kagome! What's yours?"

"Huh? Oh! My name's Sakura! Nice to meet you," Sakura clutched the beach ball under her arm.

"Nice to meet you too. Say, do you wanna meet my friends?" Kagome's eyes sparkled.

"Sure! And you can meet mine!" Sakura exclaimed.

So off the two new acquaintances went.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"How did you get here?!" Sakura squealed, giving each of her friends a hug.

"It's our new school!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes, Sakura," Miroku smiled.

"Well, I dig the welcome party," Inuyasha said.

"It's nice to see you again!" Kagome rushed.

------

"Okay everyone! Order, order! You may now chill and relax since all bands are done. Enjoy the music from X-Electrified's album," Tsunade spoke into the mic.

The song After 1 Year soon came onto the speaker. Some people started to partner up. These people included Gaara and Mai.

Sakura quickly looked away and tried to get rid of the image from her mind.


	5. Confessions of Love & Confused Feelings

Well…It's the 5th chapter now! I'm making the chapters longer now. Hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Confessions of Love─ Confused Feelings

"Ok. Let's take it from the top. One, two, three!" Sakura turned on the music once again and led Kagome, Sango, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata in a dance routine.

All the guys chilled on the couch, drinking juice and sodas. It's been two weeks since the welcome party and now X-Electrified was working on their new music video featuring Demonic Affairs (Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku).

"To the left, to the right," Sakura instructed while moving.

"Good! Break time," Sakura called happily and fixed her pink ponytail.

"Yo! Sango! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Miroku called eagerly.

Curiously, Sango followed Miroku into Sakura's kitchen. Outside, Inuyasha and Kagome were snuggling together, sharing a cup of juice.

"You two were together?" Kiba asked.

"Well… ummm…" Kagome blushed furiously.

"It's been a while," Inuyasha admitted.

"Oh, really? But I wonder what Miroku has to say," Tenten wondered aloud.

_In the Kitchen…_

"Well? What do you have to say?" Sango inquired.

"It's really important and I'd like you to know…" Miroku said slowly.

"Mhmm?"

"I-I love you! With all my heart…" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand.

Sango froze. Was Miroku just confessing his love for her? A million things ran through her mind at once.

'Do I love him back? OMG, this is so sudden. I don't know what to say!'

Suddenly, she just ran out the kitchen, past the people sitting on the couch, and out the front door. Miroku stood there, stunned.

'Does she hate me? Did I do something wrong?'

_Now back to Sakura…_

"Sango!" Sakura stood up and ran after Sango.

After a few minutes, she finally caught up. Sango leaned against a stone bridge, breathing heavily and looking down at her reflection in the clear, blue water below. Occasionally, a silver sliver of fish would swim across, distorting the reflection.

"Sango, what happened? Did he hurt you?" Sakura lightly touched her friend's shoulder.

"H-H-He s-said th-that…" Sango couldn't bring herself to say it.

"It's okay. Take your time," Sakura leaned next to Sango against the bridge.

"He said he loved me…"

"And? I mean, if he loves you, shouldn't you be happy?" Sakura pointed out.

"I don't know what to say. Yes, no?" Sango shifted to a different position and stared up at the blue cloudless sky.

Sakura looked down at the water below.

'Sango and Miroku look good together. And this is like what happened to me. I can't let her miss this opportunity!'

"If Miroku loves you, you should say yes. Don't make the same mistake that I did," Sakura turned to face Sango.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yep! Don't miss this chance."

_Back with Miroku…_

"Dude! What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did you… hurt her?" Kagome looked worried.

"Yes, do tell!" Hinata chimed in.

"Miroku, you better not have…" Tenten didn't need to finish the sentence.

"I-I seriously don't know."

Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped Sakura. Sango, who was behind her, ran out and quickly embraced Miroku tightly.

"The situation's taken care of," Sakura smiled, "Now let's leave the two alone for a while."

Everyone agreed and left the room.

_With Miroku and Sango…_

"I love you too!" Sango whispered.

Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist tightly and buried his face into her shoulder, taking in the wonderful scent of her hair. Just then, he felt something wet against his robe. Looking down, he saw tears running down Sango's cheeks.

"Are you crying? Is something wrong?" Miroku broke the hug.

"N-No. I'm just so h-happy," Sango stammered.

"Me too, me too," and with that, Miroku leaned in for a kiss.

It was deep and passionate, just like Miroku dreamed it would be. He poured all his feelings for her into that one kiss. All the things he did for her, whether it was being the shoulder she could cry on or the friend she would share her secrets with, led to something beautiful.


	6. What She Doesn't Deserve

Here's the 6th chapter. I tried to make this one a bit more interesting. So, please enjoy. Oh, and by the way, here are the pairings so far: Miroku&Sango and Inuyasha&Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Chapter 6: What She Doesn't Deserve**

"I'd like to thank you again, Sakura. If it weren't for you, Miroku and I wouldn't be together," Sango said as she walked between Sakura and Ino.

"Thanks? There's no need," Sakura shook her head.

"Whaddya mean no need? Sango owes ya one," Ino swung her brown Coach purse up and down.

"Well…I─"

Beep. Beep. Taking her phone out, Sakura put it to her ear.

"Sakura, it's Tenten. The editor-in-chief- of Vanillalicious wanted to reschedule the photo shoot to 3p.m. tomorrow. You must get all the clothes ready. Hinata volunteered the get accessories and I'll do the shoes. Make sure you get everything!"

"What?! Okay," Sakura hung up.

"Who was that?" Ino asked.

"Tenten. Sango and Ino, why don't you two go to Tenten's mansion and wait there. I'll be ever in a few."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I got everything," Sakura stumbled into Tenten's mansion.

Two giant bags hung from her right elbow. Three bags and her purse hung on her left elbow. In her hands, Sakura held various shopping bags.

"Great! Hinata and I have everything else ready for tomorrow!" Tenten exclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash. Flash. Sakura posed for the camera, modeling the new Vanillalicious outfit. It consisted of a simple black sleeveless minidress, a black blazer, and black stilettos. Accessories included black gloves, a chocolate brown minipurse, and a gray newsboy cap.

"Very good! Break!" Someone yelled.

Sighing, Sakura went to the dressing room and changed into black trousers, a cuffed white blouse with a black cable knit vest over it, a gray and white checkered newsboy cap, and sleek, black miniboots.

"You did a great job Sakura. Coffee?"

Sakura immediately looked up to see Mai dressed in pink stilettos and a pink sundress, offering a cup of coffee to her.

"Mai?"

"Surprise, huh? I work here now," Mai chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Sakura took the coffee.

"Yeah. Since it's break, we can talk. How's about we go to my office. It's a cross from this room."

"Okay…" Sakura said slowly.

So Mai led Sakura to her ultra-sleek, ultra-cool office. The walls were a black color with several portraits of models hung on the walls. A white desk stood at the front. On it was a black laptop, a wooden pencil holder, and several stacks of paper. A window in the back let sunlight stream in.

"Sit down!" Mai referred to a black leather seat in front of the desk and then sat down behind the desk.

"So…ummm… How's your life?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"My life? Well, it's the best it's ever been! Thanks for asking."

"How's Gaara?"

"He's fine. Wait, I have an idea! You wanna come hang with Gaara and me later? We're going for a walk."

"Well… ummm… I… uh... I would but─" Sakura was cut off.

"Great! See ya then!" Mai exclaimed happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just calm down, Sakura!" Ino laughed.

Sakura had already tried on six outfits, claiming each wasn't right.

"CALM DOWN?! How can I?!" Sakura screamed.

Sighing, Ino shook her head.

"You look fine. Just relax, okay? They'll be here any minute now. You don't have time to change again.

"Fine! Be that way!" Sakura snapped just as the doorbell rang.

"Good luck!" Ino said then silently added, "You'll need it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mai! Hi, G-Gaara," Sakura forced a smile.

"Hi Sakura! You look nice," Gaara flashed one of his most genuine smiles.

'Don't break down, don't break down, don't break down!" Sakura chanted mentally.

"Shall we go?" Mai interrupted, sensing discomfort.

"Yes! Of course!" Sakura laughed nervously.

The three walked in an unbearable silence until Gaara broke the ice.

"Soo… Sakura… How has your life been?" Gaara's voice showed a small hint of concern and Sakura knew exactly why.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"You ugly, worthless little BITCH! I must have been damned to have such a GRUESOME THING like you. Go to HELL and DIE!" the same cold words were spat out venomously from the same cold person.

Out of all the painful torture techniques used on her, the words hurt the most. They pricked at her heart and almost guaranteed tears. Sure the lashing, hitting, and kicking hurt, but those words… They took the most effect.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I'm okay now that she's gone…"

"Good," Gaara sighed in relief.

Mai, who had been staying silent the whole time, listened intently to the conversation trying to fit pieces of a puzzle together.

'Sakura had a connection with Gaara before. I just know it. But now, she seems to act a bit... weird around him. She acts even weirder when I'm hanging with him. But, why? If only I could figure out her past…'

"Hello? Earth to Mai!" a hand wove around in front of Mai's face, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh, right! What were we talking about?"

"Are you okay?" Gaara's eyes showed deep concern and worry for his beloved girlfriend.

Sakura looked away; wiping away the tears that had instantly fell. Whenever he looked at Mai that way, Sakura felt like she was invisible to him, like she wasn't real and

that only he and Mai existed in that world. What is this feeling? She felt soo... empty and incomplete. Someone could pry into her heart but all they would find were excruciatingly painful and regretful memories.

"I'm fine. Why don't we go eat now?" Mai suggested.

"Fine! But I'm not hungry!" Sakura snapped.

'Oops. That came out a little bit too harsh.' Sakura winced.

"Major mood swing," Mai commented only to receive a scowl from the provoked Sakura.

"Ahh… Well, it looks like it's gonna rain soon. Come on Mai, Sakura, let's get to the café," Gaara took both Mai's and Sakura's hands and led them to the nearest café.

'His hand… It's warm…" Sakura felt like holding his hand forever and to stop time completely so she could feel its radiating warmth and enjoy the pure bliss.

Once inside the warm café, a petite and young college-aged waitress led the group to a round, wooden table, large in size. Sitting down, Sakura opened the menu that was placed before her. Mai took a seat next to Gaara at the other side of the table, also picking up the menu.

"You know what? I'm not hungry. I'll wait on the bench outside," Sakura put down the menu hastily.

"Are you sure? This café seems pretty nice," Gaara said.

"Yup," Sakura stood up and walked outside, sitting down at the bench under the café's roof.

Looking up at the dark, grey sky, Sakura couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness strike her heart and mind, clouding her brain with awful memories that she wanted so badly to forget.

'Maybe I'll go back in later to check on the two.' Sakura decided.

"Sakura? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Ino's all-too-familiar- voice rung in the air.

Sakura looked down to see a surprised Ino clinging onto a bored-looking Shikamaru.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for Mai and Gaara to finish their food," Sakura sighed.

"You're not eating?! Sakura… You better eat. This isn't good for you! Now get back in there right this second!" Ino scolded.

"Gosh! You sound like my mother! Don't be so harsh on her, Ino," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Just make sure you eat something," Ino looked to Sakura worriedly.

Sakura stood up and smiled. She walked into the warm café once again and found the table where Gaara and Mai were. Though she didn't like the scene she saw. Gaara and Mai were having a deep, deep, deep French kiss. It looked passionate and the couple seemed to be lost in their own world.

'N-no. This can't be true!' Sakura's mind raced.

Everything around her turned blurry. The only clear view she had was of Gaara and Mai kissing. Without a second thought, Sakura raced out the door and into the pouring rain. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. All she wanted was to erase the image and get away. This was all wrong. She didn't belong in this world. What did she do to deserve this?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I finished the 6th chapter! Now for the 7th! Oh, and here are the pairings so far:

Inuyasha&Kagome

Miroku&Sango

Ino&Shikamaru

Other pairings will probably come in chapter 8 or 9. Chapter 7 title: **A Look Into the Past**


	7. A Look Into the Past

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is going to be mainly about Sakura's past and how she met Gaara so enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: A Look Into the Past**

Sakura soon grew weary and tired of running in the cold downpour of rain. So she sat down on an equally cold, concrete step and leaned against the rail, inhaling deeply. The scene that had been put before her probably would be etched in her mind forever.

Her warm and salty tears trickled down her cheeks, only to be hidden by the hard-falling rain that stung once it made contact with soft flesh. Hugging her knees tightly to her chest, Sakura let the rain wash away her troubles.

Just then, "Sakura?! Is that you? Are you… crying?"

Sakura immediately looked up to see Kiba carrying a black umbrella with Akamaru safely tucked into his jacket. Worry and concern was written all over his expression.

"Oh, it's nothing," Sakura lied.

Bending down, Kiba looked straight into Sakura's eyes. They weren't the usual happy and sparkling orbs. They were a dull, green color. And if you looked closer, you could see pain, remorse, regret, sadness, and hurt swirling inside. More tears started welling up, not going unnoticed by Kiba.

"It's something alright. Tell me, what's bothering you?" Kiba sat down next to Sakura, lifting the umbrella up for them both. Akamaru jumped out to snuggle up in Sakura's lap.

"Akamaru…" Sakura said softly and stroked the dog.

"He wants to comfort you," Kiba smiled.

"You know… I-I," Sakura broke down and clutched onto Kiba tightly, burying her head into his chest.

"It's okay…" Kiba returned the hug with his free arm.

"Why don't you stay at my place tonight. Tenten and Neji are coming over for a sleepover. I'm sure they wouldn't mind," he suggested. Akamaru barked happily.

"Alright."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Sakura, Kiba told me what happened this afternoon. Why were you crying anyway?"

Tenten and Sakura were both sitting at the rooftop of Kiba's house at midnight, gazing at the luminescent full moon and the many twinkling stars that scattered a dark, night sky. The cool breeze tousled their hair and ruffled their clothes. The view of Konoha down below was beautiful.

"Well… It was… I saw G-Gaara and M-Mai k-k-kissing," Sakura felt tears threatening to spill as she slowly said the sentence.

"Wait. I need to get everything. How did you and Gaara meet anyway?" Tenten turned to face Sakura.

"Well… Before my dad died, I lived in one happy family. My dad was a successful businessman who traveled the world to do well… business. But once, the whole family had to temporarily move to Suna for a year for various reasons. There, everything happened…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Daddy! How long are we gonna stay in Suna?" a six-year old Sakura scrambled up into her dad's lap.

"We're going to stay for a year. So… Try to make new friends," her dad softly stroked his daughter's pastel pink hair.

"Dinner!" Sakura's mom called from the kitchen of their apartment.

"Coming!" Sakura hopped off her dad's lap and ran into the dining room, taking a seat at the nearest chair.

Her mom, Tokia Haruno, set down a steaming bowl of miso ramen. Sakura eagerly started to slurp. After dinner, she decided to help her mom with the dishes.

"Mommy? Do you think I'll make a lot of friends?" Sakura inquired while drying a plate.

"Of course you will, honey!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's Gaara! Run away!"

"But I just wanted to play with you! Wait! Come back!" six-year old Gaara yelled, trying to get the kids to play ball with him.

"Hello there! I see you've got a ball! Can I play?" Sakura stepped in, smiling her biggest smile.

"P-Play?" Gaara was in shock.

"Of course!" Sakura took the ball and threw it to Gaara for him to catch.

Immediately, Gaara switched from shock to happiness and caught it. He smiled genuinely for the first time in his life.

"You know, you should smile more! It's cute!" Sakura complimented.

Gaara merely blushed and nodded, feeling flattered for the first time. Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind Sakura. Gaara's eyes widened and he took a few steps back.

"Hey! You there pinky! Get away from this monster!"

Sakura spun around, infuriated by the tone of the person.

"Monster?! I think you're the monster around here!" Sakura stepped in front of Gaara defensively, unaware of his control over sand.

"I'm warning you…"

"No!"

"Fine! You asked for it!" the man threw a few speeding (faster than Gaara's sand) kunai at the two.

Sakura's dad, who just happened to be walking by, took note of this and jumped I front of the two children, receiving the blow that was meant for them.

'Sakura, Tokia, please forgive me. I love you both…"

"DADDY!!!!" were the last words he heard before he closed his eyes forever.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

A few tears trickled down Sakura's cheeks as she recalled the memory.

"Did your mom blame you for his death?" Tenten asked solemnly.

"Yes, sh-she d-did," Sakura sniffled.

"It's okay… She was probably just not in her right mind and was so devastated," Tenten sighed.

Sakura didn't reply and instead, looked up at the big, pale moon. A white flash soon flew through the dark, night sky.

"Quick! Make a wish!" Tenten said.

Closing their eyes, both girls made a wish.

"Oh, and one more thing Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Joy always follows tears. Like a sunrise follows a sunset or day follows night," Tenten said as she rose up.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled.

"Welcome. I'm gonna go in now. You coming? We have a music video to film tomorrow."

"Nah. I'll stay out here for a while more."

"Are you sure?" Tenten hesitated.

"Yeah…"

"Ok. 'Night."

"Goodnight," Sakura said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Srry I couldn't update. I had to finish my article for the school newspaper, brainstorm ideas for our school photo journal, finish up my science project, and work on loads of homework! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is: **One Wish Granted.**


	8. One Wish Granted

OMG!!! I'm sooo sorry for not updating for soo long!! Hmm… I have some really great reviews! Thnx to all those who reviewed! Soo…Anyways, here's the next chappie!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: One Wish Granted**

"Okay! Now that's a wrap!" the director called out.

Sakura stood up and brushed dirt off of the white tube top and turquoise denim miniskirt she was wearing. The music video was finally finished.

"You sung well Kagome!" Sakura said.

"Thanks! You too!" Kagome smiled at the compliment.

"We should do this more often," Tenten said, coming up from behind.

"Yeah! But for now, Tenten has a visitor!" Ino giggled.

"It's Neji," Hinata whispered.

"Oooo!!" everyone squealed as Tenten turned beet red and couldn't find the right words to say.

"I-You don't-Oh just shut up!"

"No! You shut up and go see him!" Ino squealed.

Huffing, Tenten marched away, trying to get rid of the clearly visible blush on her cheeks. 'Trying' being the key word. At the entrance to the studio, Neji was standing there, an arrogant look on his face as he talked to Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kiba. She watched him laugh as Kiba pointed to a sleeping Shikamaru and did an imitation. Deciding that this was the right time, Tenten bravely stepped forward.

"Oh! Hello Tenten!" Neji turned his full attention to the red-faced girl in front of him, "You look uhh… red today!"

"O-Oh! R-R-Really? You like it? I-It's a new blush called beet red," Tenten lied.

She could hear snickers coming from the other guys but Neji looked perplexed. Tenten mentally slapped herself.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…'

"Well, it sure looks beet red," Neji observed.

"It makes you look like you have a fever," Inuyasha blurted only to receive a whack on the head from Miroku.

"Do not insult her! I can tell she tries hard to get rid of the blush!"

'Idiots! They're making it worse!' Tenten fumed inside.

"Come on guys! Let's go and stop embarrassing her!" Kiba laughed.

Once the three bothersome guys left, Tenten sighed in relief. Neji took a few steps forward.

"Well Tenten. I just wanted to ask you if maybe you'd like to go out sometime. I can finally take a break from all the constant rehearsals with my band."

You see, Neji is an excellent pianist from the band Painful As It Seems which also includes Naruto, the loud and cheeky drummer, Chouji, the uh.. slightly chubby electric giutarist, Shino, the quiet and creepy bass guitarist, and Sasuke Uchiha, the arrogant lead singer.

"You mean like… on a… date?" Tenten blushed madly.

"I suppose you could say that…"

"I'm definitely going!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really have to spend an hour on your hair?" Sakura called from Tenten's bedroom.

"Yeah! It won't stay put!" Tenten was desperately struggling to 'unfrizz' her hair. She had put on large amounts of mousse but it wouldn't work.

"What's the big deal? It's just Neji!"

'The big deal?! Just Neji?! He's my first and only long-time crush!!!' Tenten thought.

"Well… I'm having a bad hair day and you know how I feel about that! Plus, I like him!"

"Ha! But your hair will get even messier once the fans come!"

"I'm sure he'll take me to a restaurant around the district where fans are not allowed," Tenten said as she rubbed some mousse into her hair.

"Oh whatever. By the way, you're taking too long. I'll do it for you," Sakura walked into the bathroom where Tenten was and started on her hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! Wow!" Tenten looked at herself in the mirror.

Sakura already gave Tenten the clothes to wear, did her hair, and put on make-up. The end result was perfect! Tenten's hair was tied into two, wispy, long pigtails that hung loosely on both sides of her face. Her make-up consisted of a light, pale green eyeshadow, put in small amounts, a faint black mascara, and a smooth coat of pale, pink lip gloss. Tenten's clothes were a fitting off-the-shoulder black velour top, dark denim capris, and a black buckled belt.

"Great! Here's your shoes!" Sakura held out a pair of black high-heeled boots.

"Thanks!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Tenten's heart pounded anxiously. She rushed downstairs to open it. There stood Neji in a simple T-shirt and jeans.

"Ready to go?"

"Definitely," Tenten stepped out into the cool night air, closing the door behind her. Her wish came true!!!

_-Meanwhile-_

Sakura grabbed her coffe-colored Coach purse and headed downstairs for her caramel-colored suede coat. Suddenly, her black RAZR cell rang. Looking at the screen, Sakura noticed it was Mai.

"Hello? Mai?"

"Oh! Hey Sakura! I invited everyone for a big sleepover at my house tonight! Do you wanna come?"

"A sleepover? Ok!" Sakura sqealed.

"Cool! Oh, and can you invite Tenten and Neji for me?"

"Can't sorry. I know they're both… busy,," Sakura said.

"Oh. Ok then. I'll see ya at my house. My address is 1778 Goru Street," Mai said.

"Where is that?" Sakura asked.

"Do you know where Lightning High is?"

"Yeah… It's at the corner of Starry Blvd."

"Ok. Head east about two blocks from there and you'll see two signs. One points north and it says Torri Ave. The other points southa and it says Goru Str. Follow the sign's direction for about a mile and you should see my house. It stands our quite a bit. It's a big red stucco building basically with black designs painted all over. The address is painted in white." Mai instructed.

"Cool! I'll be over there!" Sakura hung up.

_-With Tenten…-_

"Did you eat yet?" Neji asked from behind the wheel of his sleek, black Mercedes-Benz.

"Nope. Where are you gonna take me?" Tenten asked.

"Ah… You'll see."

After about three minutes, Neji pulled into the parking space nearest to the restaurant Konichiwa Sushi, which was always packed with celebrities and wealthy Konoha citizens.


	9. Sushi Frenzy & Feathery Battle

Just to tell everyone, Chapter 12 is when all the Gaara and Sakura fluff starts… Sooo sorry for the really long wait. Anyways, I give you Chapter 9 which will include some Tenten/Neji fluff & very slight violence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C**hapter 9: Sushi Frenzy/Feathery Battle**

"Hello there, young ones. Welcome to Konichwa Sushi. How many guests?" a fine, young waiter, dressed in a black tux asked.

"Two," Neji promptly answered.

"Hmmm… Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. Hyuuga, Neji," Neji crossed his arms.

"Ah… Of course. Please, do follow me."

Tenten and Neji followed the waiter to a dark and polished oak wood table. A small vase of red roses was placed in the middle. Flickering lightly next to it, a vanilla-scented candle spread its sweet aroma. Two black and gold menus were placed in front of red, cushioned chairs. Tenten sat down in awe and flipped open her menu.

_-With Sakura…-_

"1776… 1777… 1778!" Sakura pulled up in Mai's driveway and stepped out of her black Mercedes convertible, locking the door behind her.

She walked up to the maroon-painted double door, brown, leather boots click-clacking against the gray cement. Smoothing out her chocolate brown miniskirt and dusting off her camel-colored polo shirt, Sakura stood straight and rang the doorbell. Hurried footsteps could be heard from inside. Pretty soon, both doors swung open with a soft _whoosh._

"Sakura! You're here! Oooo and nice hat!" Mai referred to the brown newsboy cap Sakura had on.

"Oh! Thanks! Can I come in?"

"Of course! Do you have your stuff?" Mai asked.

"Uhuh!" Sakura held up a lavender duffle bag and a blue sleeping bag.

_-Back to Tenten…-_

Tenten closed her menu, ready to order. Neji was done as well. Soon, a waitress dressed in a black halter top and black capris came, notepad in hand.

"Hello there. My name is Lacy and I'll be your waitress for the night. Are you ready to—Neji? Tenten?"

Tenten looked up to see a pale, freckled face, crystal blue eyes, short blond hair, and familiar dangly cherry earrings. Yup, it's Lacy alright, the bubbly, optimistic, talkative, actress from school.

"Lacy? What are you doing here? Is Stacy here too?" Tenten asked.

"I work here part time, and Stacy's here!"

"OMG!!"

"But umm… Can I ask you two a favor?" Lacy said.

"Of course! What do you need?" Tenten smiled.

"We're having trouble n the kitchen trying to make sushi and there's not enough people. Stacy and her friend from Lightning High, Denise, are inside helping already."

"We'll help. Just take us to the kitchen!" Tenten agreed.

"We'll help?" Neji looked shocked.

"Just come on!"

"Thank you sooo much!" Lacy gushed.

_-At Mai's sleepover…-_

Sakura was fully dressed in her PJ's. They were an icy blue color patterned with pink cherry blossoms. Her hair was tied in a neat ponytail. Mai stood in front of her, holding a bunch of white pillows.

"Here Sakura. You get one. Now where are the others?"

"They're in the living room," Sakura said politely while clutching onto her pillow.

"Thanks."

Sakura bowed slightly and headed towards the kitchen for water. Suddenly a pillow flew at her without warning while she was gulping down water. All the cold, icy liquid flowed down her throat and spilled all over her shirt.

"AAHHH!!!" Sakura shrieked and threw the empty bottle onto counter, crushing it with all her strength.

Picking up her own pillow, Sakura ran into the living room, face flushed red with anger. Everyone, except for Gaara, was laughing.

"Oh you won't be laughing when I find out who the HELL did this!!! Right Sasuke?" Sakura's glare turned to a smirking Sasuke.

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"You'd think I would least expect you to do it so that's exactly why you did it! Don't think I'm stupid cuz I'm NOT!" Sakura roared as she stormed toward Sasuke while cracking her knuckles loudly.

"Is it too late to say sorry?" Sasuke squeaked.

"Hell yeah it is!" Sakura spat and lifted up her pillow.

She brought it down hard on Sasuke's head, ripping some of the pillow's seam. But of course Sasuke wasn't going to let some girl defeat him. Picking her up, Sasuke threw Sakura softly onto the couch and grabbed her pillow.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura tackled Sasuke, making him tumble into Mai.

"Ha! I got my pillow back!" Sakura held up the ripped pillow and allowed Sasuke to be vulnerable to Mai and Gaara's anger.

"It's her faalt!" Sasuke pointed at Sakura accusingly.

"You… Fell… On top of… My girlfriend," Gaara said slowly.

"You will PAY!!!" Mai grabbed her pillow and flung it Sasuke. Gaara followed the motion.

"Yay! Pillow FIGHT!!!" Kiba yelled.

"Oh yeah!!!" Naruto grabgbed Hinata's hand and dragged her into the fight.

"Come on Shika-kun!" Ino pushed Shikamaru into the fight.

"Troublesome…"

"Houshi-sama, shall we go?" Sango smiled slyly, slinging her pillow over her back.

"I suppose it would be fun…" Miroku laughed and joined in with the battle.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome swung at her boyfriend with her pillow.

"HA! You're not getting me, Kagome!" Inuyasha declared.

"OMFG!!!" somebody suddenly yelled.

Everyone stopped and turned their heads toward the sound to see a shocked Kankuro and a smirking Temari.

"ATTACK!!!" Naruto yelled and charged towards Kankuro, swinging his pillow wildly.

Pretty soon, it was a pillow war!

_-Back to Konichiwa Sushi…-_

"So all you have to do is wrap up the sushi in seaweed," Lacy explained.

"Okay. That sounds easy enough," Tenten nodded and started right away. Neji did too.

But, pretty soon, orders were piling up.

"Three plates of eel sushi! One order of salmon sushi! Five platters of another eel sushi!" Lacy called.

"Okay, okay," Tenten nodded.

After a few more minutes of orders upon orders, Tenten and Neji were exhausted.

"Just hold up! There's more!" Lacy called.

"Holy crap?! More?!" Neji yelled.

"Must… Help…" Tenten panted.

She picked up a seaweed strip and slowly wrapped a salmon sushi. Without thinking, she picked up the sushi and dropped it on Neji's head.

"What the hell?" Neji turned to the blank expression on Tenten's face.

"Uh… Sorry," Tenten shrugged and piked up the sushi.

A small scheme formed in her mind. She lifted the sushi then changed her expression to a look of utter horror.

"Neji!! You have a split end!" Tenten gasped.

Neji opened his mouth to yell and Tenten took the opportunity to stuff the sushi into his open mouth.

"Mmmph!" Neji tried to speak.

"Hmm? What was that?" Tenten put a hand to her ear.

"You. Will. Pay!" Neji yelled and smeared a sushi onto Tenten's hair.

"OMG!" Tenten threw a sushi smack in the middle of Neji's forehead.

"I'll get you!" Neji grabbed a handful of sushi and threw them rapidly at his target Tenten.

Dodging a few, Tenten managed to aim a few sushis at Neji's hair and shirt. Thus, the sushi frenzy begins.

_-Back at Mai's house…-_

Sakura lay exhausted on the couch, panting heavily from the fight. A mound of feathers lay on her body limply. Sasuke was sprawled on the floor, fast asleep. Naruto and Hinata were curled up next to each other on the floor near Sasuke. Ino and Shikamaruo were cuddling up to each other against the couch, soundly sleeping. Temari fell asleep, propped up against the other end of the couch, opposite of Ino and Shikamaru. Kankuro and Kiba had managed to drag themselves to their rooms befor a heavy sleep took over them. Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep next to each other under a table in the next room while Sango fell asleep on top of a snoozing Miroku on the floor. Lastly, Mai and Gaara snuggled up to each other on the sofa.

"Don't look at them. It'll only make things worse,' Sakura thought.

Pretty soon, her eyelids started to droop and sleep overcame her. After a while, Sakura's eyelids fluttered open to find the room darkened and quiet. Looking to the digital clock on the wall, Sakura saw that it was 12:00a.m. She slowly worked her way out from under the pile of fluffy, white feathers. Tip-toeing, she went out of the room and up to the roof.

_-Now to the sushi battle…-_

"That was so fun, despite we stayed until midnight!" Tenten laughed as she tugged at Neji's right arm.

The two were both smeared with sushi and smelled oddly like seafood. They were dirty but didn't care, as long as they were happy.

"Yeah…" Neji smiled a small smile.

"We should go out more often," Tenten said cheerily and gave Neji a quick peck on the lips.

"I agree.. It was… fun."

"Well… Goodnight," Tenten said softly and turned to her mansion.

"Wait," Neji grabbed Tenten's wrist, turned her around, and kissed her.

Tenten stood, shocked, but instinct told her to close her eyes and enjoy the moment. It's rude to stare…

Once she was back inside her house, Tenten leaned against the door.

"Wow…' she breathed.


	10. Just Like Foreigners

Here's Chapter 10! I 'm glad I have a lot of time to update now that the science fair has passed… Anyways, hope you enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Just Like Foreigners**

Breathing softly, Sakura found a place on the roof where she could sit down comfortably. The night sky was dark and scattered with random, twinkling stars. The big, pale moon looked so much bigger from up on the roof. Just then, Sakura felt a familiar pattern of chakra. It was Gaara.

"Oh. Hey Gaara…"

"Hey," Gaara sat down next to Sakura.

A dreaded silence stretched on for a few minutes until Gaara decided to break it with a matter he regarded as important.

"Sakura… We need to talk."

"Talk about what? We don't need to talk about anything at all."

"No… We have to. Do you remember the time when we were best friends?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah… And we still are," Sakura said.

"It doesn't seem like it. Ever since that… glitch, everything seemed…" Gaara tried to find the right word.

"Awkward?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah… It's like we turned from best friends to foreigners. Like we're complete strangers or something. What happened?"

"Strangers… Foreigners… I suppose our relationship has changed…" Sakura said slowly.

"It has…a lot. Is anything wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Ummmm…No… Nothing at all. It's just that, well, I feel that I've… It just doesn't feel right to be closer than we already are," Sakura lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course… Why?"

"Oh, nothing. But why would it feel wrong? I mean, we're just friends, nothing more," Gaara pointed out.

A sharp pain coursed through Sakura's heart and a tear threatened to spill.

'That's what kills! We're just friends!' Sakura wanted to scream.

"No.. You wouldn't understand. It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I told you, you wouldn't understand," Sakura snapped but Gaara wasn't about to let this go.

"Sakura… I'm not stupid. Just let me know and I can try to fix the problem," Gaara said, determined.

'Nothing can fix my broken heart,' Sakura thought sadly.

"That… glitch changed everything ok? It doesn't feel right to be friends. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I'd feel like I'd be depriving you from Mai. It would be… just plain wrong!" Sakura chose her words carefully.

"Look… Sakura, you don't have to be that way. I still love you, just as a sister," Gaara confessed (**A/N: **Or so he thinks)

"That's exactly what makes it feel wrong!" Sakura said.

"But I want to be friends, not strangers. When I look at you, it's hard to resis the urge to talk… Please, Sakura. Just give me one more chance. I'll make it up to you. If I did something wrong, then I'm really sorry," Gaara practically begged.

"No matter how much I want to try to be friends again, I can't ok? I'm sorry. I'd probably just get in the damn way and mess everything up, just like I messed up my own life. I don't want to hurt you or Mai," Sakura sighed.

"You won't. Mai and I will be happy!" Gaara encouraged.

"I don't know…" Sakura fumbled unsurely.

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done to Sakura? I want an answer," Gaara demanded.

"Huh?"

"The old Sakura used to be happy-go-lucky, cheerful, optimistic, and full of life and bliss. She always had a good sense of humor, could make anyone smile, and enjoyed my company! The new Sakura is all sulky, sad, sometimes pessimistic, and drowned in sorro. She avoids me, doesn't smile as much, and has dropped the humor!" Gaara stated.

"I'm not the old Sakura anymore, Gaara. And I can't change the fact that I'm not her. I'm sorry I can't be more perfect but I've changed and you'll have to accept that. Not everyone stays the same. I cannot be the little girl that you used to love anymore. Now, I'm me, and that's how it'll stay."

"So that's how you want it, huh? Is it really how you want us to be?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura frowned.

"Is this how you want our relationship to be lie? Just like foreigners?"

"Please… Not now," Sakura shook her head.

"Oh. Ok, fine. I guess we'll stay like this," Gaara sighed and left the roof.

'Why does it hurt so much? They say love is like heaven, but hurts like hell. I guess it's true…' Sakura held her head in her hands and cried out the stinging tears she had been holding back.

'My life is just a lie. I've already messed up twice, and look what it lead to! First I had to let my dad die and second I had to say no to Gaara's confession of love! I'm such an idiot!'

Sakura wiped away some of her tears hastily, wishing there was such a thing as a third chance in life.

'A failure like me probably doesn't even deserve a third chance,' Sakura hiccupped softly and closed her eyes to feel the small, cold breeze.

There, on the rooftop, she cried herself to sleep.

'Just like foreigners…' was her last thought before dozing off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Chapter 10! Chapter 11 will be updated soon! Anyways, I'm hoping that you enjoyed it so far. Sorry for the long wait for Gaa&Saku fluff. It's coming in Ch. 12, like I've said in the beginning of Ch.9, but Gaara needs time to recognize his true feelings, and Mai's kinda in the way…Srry Mai!


End file.
